


"I Saw Papa Kissing Santa!"

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Funny, M/M, Misunderstanding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec and Magnus are planning a little surprise for Max that year on Christmas; Alec will dress as Santa and surprise their little son. But what happens when Max catches Alec in his disguise kissing no other than his Papa? Will they be able to overcome the misunderstanding?





	"I Saw Papa Kissing Santa!"

Alec and Magnus were preparing a little surprise for Max that year as Christmas was coming around; Magnus had somehow managed to talk Alec into wearing a Santa costume for Maxie on Christmas as he knew how much excited the little warlock would be. Max loved Christmas and even at this age believed that Santa was real. Aged five, Max couldn't wait for Santa to come pay him a visit that year as he had been a really good boy whole year and he knew that he was going to get a super surprise, hoping that dad and Papa would get good gifts as well, even though Papa didn't always behave comparing to dad.    
  
So, there they were; Alec was trying on the costume, having the beard on and all and he felt ridiculously stupid. He looked awful as the costume looked very cheap and hideous and Magnus couldn't stop laughing when he saw Alexander. He looked hilarious, but the flush on his cheeks made him adorable and Alec narrowed his eyes, pushing the fake beard down and he clicked with his tongue as he wasn't amused at all. This was a disaster, Max was never going to buy it that he was the real Santa and he rolled his eyes. However, Magnus was completely smitten with Santa Alec, because he was adorable and he waggled his eyebrows, Alec narrowing his eyes.

“Santa, Baby,” purred Magnus and Alec cringed. “I’ve been an awfully good boy this year,” he said and Alec went red in the face and he started choking on his breath when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face and he quickly hid his face behind the beard, Magnus grinning and he stepped a bit closer to the blushing Shadowhunter and he suppressed back a laugh, but he was completely amused. Alec, on the other hand, didn’t want Magnus to turn this into one of his many pervy ideas; not ruin Santa for him too and he shuddered. 

“Magnus, stop it,” whispered Alec and then pressed his lips together as he tried to keep a straight face, but the way that Magnus was playfully winking at him and sending him little kisses across the air made him unable to keep a straight face and he started laughing. “Stop this, now,” he then said, but he allowed Magnus to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. 

“Hmm, you don’t seem to complain too much,” said Magnus and winked. “So, will I get a great present, Santa?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “I’ve been an angel this whole year, Santa Baby,” he went on with his cheesy flirting and Alec wanted to smack his husband, but instead, he just laughed as Magnus looked too cute to stay mad at him for too long and he just huffed under his breath. “Will I get a special present?” he then asked, Magnus not ready to give up on the fantasy quite yet and his eyes sparkled way too much for Alexander’s liking. In the end, hunter only nodded with rolling his eyes and he pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ forehead, the fake beard tickling the warlock and Magnus smiled.

“If you behave, Santa promises to bring you something extra special,” said Alec playfully and Magnus only smiled with a nod, wrapping his arms around Alexander’s neck and he pulled him in closer, kissing him softly, gently tugging down onto the fake beard, so that he could kiss his husband properly without anything getting in the way, Alec happily accepting the kiss and his arms went around Magnus, happily purring when he felt Magnus’ fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp and he happily sighed as they parted, pressing his forehead against Magnus’. 

Alec had to admit it, he was looking forward to seeing Max’s reaction to seeing him in the Santa’s costume; he could only hope that he wasn’t going to recognise him. He bit into his lower lip, slowly opening his eyes and he flinched when he saw a  _ very _ shocked Max standing by the door, his jaw dropped the floor and he quickly made a step back. Alec panicked and the first thing that he did was pull up the beard to cover up his identity, but that made the whole situation that much worse and the five-year-old only made a step back when Alec made his way to him and he let out a high pitched scream.

Little Maxie was bored and because he couldn’t find his fathers anyway, he decided to go find them so that they could all play together. He heard someone speaking in their room, so he went to investigate since the door was cracked open. The first thing that Maxie saw was Santa and he was super excited to see that Santa was apparently early that year and because he didn’t want to scare the Santa away, he decided to spy on Papa and Santa talking for a little while. That was until Santa decided to kiss Papa and he was horrified, all of his love for the jolly old man gone in a blink of an eye and he screamed when the evil man started coming closer to him. 

His high pitched scream made Magnus turn around as well and he was surprised to see their little son standing by the door and he panicked as well. “Blueberry, hey,” started Magnus, but Max quickly ran into the living room as Alec was getting closer to him.

“Dad! Dad! Dad!” chanted Max as he was desperate to get his dad back, but he was horrified when he couldn’t find him anywhere. “Dad, I saw Papa kissing Santa!” screamed the boy and Magnus started laughing when he heard that, Alec quickly hurrying to their son, who was still in the middle of an emotional breakdown, because Alec was nowhere to be seen and he flinched when he saw Santa in the living room. “You’re a bad man, Santa! Give me my dad back!” yelled Max and kicked Alec right into his shin. Hard. 

Alec tried to let Max know that it was him, but he forgot that he was still wearing his disguise and Max’s kick caught him by surprise. By the Angel, he kicked hard and he quickly grabbed his aching leg. “Wait, Maxie, it’s me,” yelped Alec, but Max wasn’t listening at all. “Max, hey, hey, no put that down!” screamed Alec when Max picked up one of the Christmas ornaments from the tree and was preparing to attack Alec with it. 

“Give me my dad back!” yelled Max. “You’re evil!”

“Max, it’s me!” yelled Alec. 

“Yes, evil man,” said Max, who was now on the verge of tears. “You-you kissed Papa and you stole my dad,” he stammered as he was fighting back the tears. “I’ll fight you,” he then said even though he was terrified of the man and his lower lip started trembling. “Papa and dad trained me well, you’ll-”

“Maxie, the Santa is dad,” quickly said Magnus, because he saw that it was time to finally intervene as Alec wasn’t handling the situation at all and Alec then quickly pulled down the beard, Max’s eyes widening and his jaw dropped. At first he didn’t quite get it, but after he blinked once or twice, pieces of the puzzle were finally started coming in place and he let out a loud ‘’oh’’. 

Okay, so Papa was kissing dad then, that was all fine and well. But why was dad dressed as Santa? That was what didn’t make sense to the little warlock and he rubbed the back of his neck as he was trying to make sense of the situation. Was dad trying to play a prank on him? He pressed his lips together and he then went closer to Alec, who quickly scooped him up in his arms and Max took off his Santa hat and narrowed his eyes. Alec looked over to Magnus; so that meant it was finally the time to let Maxie know that Santa wasn’t real. Well, he was kind of old enough to handle the truth and-

“Dad, are you Santa’s helper?” asked Max, who came to that logical explanation all on his own and Alec looked over at Magnus, who chuckled and gave them a little nod, winking to Alexander, who quickly nodded as well. Yes, Santa’s helper, let’s go with that!

“He is,” said Magnus and Max’s eyes lit up.

“Ooooh!”

“But you mustn’t tell anyone,” said Alec quickly and Max narrowed his eyes.

“Why not?”

“It’s top secret,” said Magnus and Max was impressed again. “Yes,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled. “Santa needs helps, but it needs to be kept a secret,” he said and Max nodded. Of course, now it made sense how he was able to visit all of the children of the world on the same day. He had helpers working for him! Logic! Duh! 

“I promise not to tell,” said Max and Alec let him on the floor as the boy was literally bouncing with excitement. “What did Santa say about me, dad?” asked Max and Alec cleared his throat.

“I told him you’ve been a good boy all year around and you’ll be getting a special present this year,” said Alec and Max’s eyes went huge again as an excited high pitched scream left his mouth again and he started running around the living room, cheering on. He had such cool parents. His dad was Santa’s personal helper! What a time to be alive. 

Alec and Magnus both visibly exhaled and Alec took in a deep breath. “That was close,” whispered Alec and Magnus wrapped his arms around him.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and pressed a kiss on top of his cheek. Alec smiled and gave Magnus a little kiss as well. “So, Santa,” purred Magnus. “Like I said, I’ve been a good boy and will you-”

“Not now, Magnus,” stammered Alec and went over to Max quickly, Magnus laughing softly as he watched his husband and son now run around the living room, shaking his breath and then he joined them in the chase as well, Magnus’ loft filled with Christmas spirit and loud laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I hope you like it :)


End file.
